The present disclosure relates to image sensors, control methods, and electronic apparatuses, and relates to an image sensor adopting the pixel sharing technology, a control method, and an electronic apparatus with which high-speed imaging is achieved in the image sensor.
The recent type of image sensors is with a larger number of pixels, and expects a longer time for reading electric signals from pixels where photoelectric conversion is performed.
In consideration thereof, for the image sensors with a larger number of pixels, there is a technology proposed for imaging without reducing a frame rate, and a technology for high-speed imaging at a higher frame rate. As an example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-253624 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
For convenience in the below, the expression of high-speed imaging may include imaging without reducing the frame rate.